


Drive (All we do is think about the feelings that we hide)

by TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Language, M/M, genn non sa guidare, ma pochissimo eh, parlano di sentimenti, post X Factor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei un coglione» lo apostrofa Genn, incrociando le braccia «La pianti di fare quella faccia che sembra che hai visto l’apocalisse?» </p>
<p>Alex si rende conto di avere la bocca spalancata e il caffè sparso sui piedi; tenta di ricomporsi anche se il suo cervello ha avuto un piccolo cortocircuito quando ha tentato di mettere <i> Genn </i> e <i> patente </i> nella stessa frase senza ironia. Però vede il broncio offeso che ha messo su il suo amico e si rivolge mentalmente un insulto, perché vederlo così - anche per una relativa stupidaggine - gli fa sentire una fastidiosa stretta allo stomaco che non ha nulla a che vedere con l’alcool di ieri sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive (All we do is think about the feelings that we hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Uso sempre le stesse note iniziali:
> 
> 1) Questa fan fiction è, come dice appunto il nome, un lavoro di fantasia. Non conosco né ho contatti con nessuno dei personaggi descritti e non intendo in alcun modo offenderli né offrire una loro rappresentazione veritiera. È tutto finto, guys.
> 
> 2) La prima regola dello shipping è Non coinvolgere in alcun modo i diretti interessati. La seconda regola dello shipping è NON COINVOLGERE IN ALCUN MODO I DIRETTI INTERESSATI. Le fan fiction sono belle perchè sono lavori di fantasia e non fanno male a nessuno, ma non vi azzardate a linkarle a qualcuno di esterno al fandom, perchè è irrispettoso e non ha alcun senso. Non fatelo. E se i vostri nomi corrispondono a quelli dei protagonisti della storia, o se li conoscete, vi consiglio di fare dietro front e dimenticare dell'esistenza di tutto ciò.
> 
> Detto questo, enjoy!

**Drive  
** ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oI-BsWbIg4))

Genn glielo aveva detto, che aveva intenzione di iscriversi a scuola guida. Pensandoci bene, Alex ricorda anche di aver visto dei libri di quiz per la patente, quella volta che era salito in camera sua a prendere l’accordatore per la chitarra; tuttavia il suo cervello non si era disturbato a registrare quell’informazione, l’aveva scansata come una buca sull’asfalto della statale ed era finita lì. 

 

Non è colpa di Alex in fondo, perché Genn dice sempre un sacco di cose di cui solo la metà ha effettivamente un senso, e ancor meno sono effettivamente realizzabili.  _ Questo  _ Alex lo sa bene, perché ogni volta che Genn se ne esce con una delle sue idee strampalate, il suo cervello inizia a elaborare schemi come neanche un computer della NASA, per capire se e come può accontentarlo. 

 

Perciò, quando Genn si presenta a casa sua all’alba delle dieci di una domenica mattina di inizio marzo sventolando un rettangolo di carta con aria giuliva, Alex non capisce subito che cosa stia succedendo. Si strofina gli occhi con la mano destra, cercando di scacciare il mal di testa che la serata di ieri gli ha lasciato come souvenir, e non può fare a meno di chiedersi come mai Genn abbia l’aria così sveglia quando solitamente la domenica resta a letto fino alle due del pomeriggio.

 

«Ma che ci fai qui?» gli chiede sbadigliando e tastando in giro per la cucina alla ricerca della caffettiera. In casa non c'è nessuno, e oltre le tende della finestra spuntano i pallidi raggi del sole di fine inverno. Alle spalle di Alex, Genn sbuffa.

 

«Alé, dai che te l’avevo detto!» esclama esasperato. Alex non ce la può fare, ha dormito cinque ore scarse e si è bevuto anche l’anima ieri sera a piazza Bellini. Lo dice a Genn mentre traffica con la caffettiera, e si guadagna un altro sbuffo infastidito.

 

«Ho passato l’esame di teoria» lo informa, e Alex lo guarda confuso da sopra la sua spalla, aprendo alla cieca il barattolo del caffè «della  _ patente _ » specifica allora Genn, sgranando gli occhi in un’espressione di esasperato sgomento.

 

«Ah» Alex si volta di nuovo senza capire davvero, e affonda il misurino nella polvere di caffè macinato. Poi realizza quello che Genn ha appena detto e si volta di scatto strabuzzando gli occhi e ribaltando caffè, caffettiera e una bottiglia d’acqua che si trovava lì per caso «Eh?!?» 

 

Per un attimo Genn lo guarda, incredulo e vagamente offeso, e finalmente Alex mette bene a fuoco il pezzo di carta che tiene fra le mani e che non è altro che un foglio rosa nuovo di zecca, recante il nome  _ Gennaro Raia  _ stampato a lettere verdi assieme al suo comune di nascita ed altre generalità.

 

«Sei un coglione» lo apostrofa Genn, incrociando le braccia «La pianti di fare quella faccia che sembra che hai visto l’apocalisse?» 

 

Alex si rende conto di avere la bocca spalancata e il caffè sparso sui piedi; tenta di ricomporsi anche se il suo cervello ha avuto un piccolo cortocircuito quando ha tentato di mettere  _ Genn  _ e  _ patente _ nella stessa frase senza ironia. Però vede il broncio offeso che ha messo su il suo amico e si rivolge mentalmente un insulto, perché vederlo così - anche per una relativa stupidaggine - gli fa sentire una fastidiosa stretta allo stomaco che non ha nulla a che vedere con l’alcool di ieri sera.

 

«Scusa» gli dice, chinandosi per raccogliere il caffè e ripromettendosi di pulire tutto più tardi «È solo che mi ero scordato che volevi fare la patente. Ma quand’è che me l’hai detto, poi?» 

 

«Secoli fa» replica Genn, acido «Quando mi sono iscritto. E oggi ho fatto il quiz» lo guarda di sottecchi mentre lui gli dà nuovamente le spalle, decidendosi a mettere quella dannata caffettiera sul fornello una volta per tutte. Il sibilo del gas che si accende riempie il silenzio e Alex si dà dello stupido, perché Genn si è offeso per colpa sua. Nel frattempo un pensiero amaro  gli s’insinua nella mente e arriva a scorrergli nelle vene, fino a stritolargli le viscere.

 

«Ma è domenica» ribatte con poca sagacia, mentre cerca di ignorare quel sentimento che somiglia tanto alla gelosia e che non ha ragione di esistere in questa situazione. Di che cosa dovrebbe essere geloso, poi? Genn fa bene a voler prendere la patente, e così Alex non dovrà più scarrozzarselo in giro. La morsa che ha allo stomaco s’intensifica, e lui si sente come avvelenato.

 

«E che ne so io, han detto che hanno troppi iscritti e devono fare gli esami anche di domenica. Ovviamente sono io lo sfigato che se lo becca» Genn scrolla le spalle e si lascia cadere su una delle sedie, quella che fronteggia Alex dall’altra parte del tavolo. Incrocia le braccia sul tavolo e non lo guarda, rigirandosi il foglio rosa fra le dita della mano destra. 

 

«Loser fino in fondo» Alex accenna un sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi perché è faticoso far finta di non essere uno squilibrato che s’ingelosisce perché il suo migliore amico vuole imparare a guidare. Comunque Genn non lo sta guardando, ma la tensione sul suo volto sembra allentarsi «Quindi sei venuto apposta per dirmelo di persona?» aggiunge Alex, perché comunque questa cosa lo lusinga, e non poco. 

 

«Anche» Genn sorride appena e finalmente lo guarda in faccia «Ma soprattutto perché ti devo chiedere una cosa».

 

Alex incrocia le braccia, ed è più rilassato ora. Spera che abbiano finito di parlare della sua patente perché lui non ne vuole più sapere, di questa storia. A parte che guidare è pericoloso, e Genn ha già problemi di coordinazione quando cammina su due gambe; Alex non ci tiene a vederlo finire schiacciato da un tir a lato della statale perché gli è sfuggito di mano il volante mentre cambiava canzone alla radio.

 

«Spara» lo incita, e comincia già a sentire il profumo di caffè che sta uscendo. Un uccellino cinguetta fuori dalla finestra, e forse sta arrivando finalmente la primavera; Alex può stare tranquillo.

 

«Devi insegnarmi a guidare» asserisce Genn. Alex stringe i pugni, abbassa lo sguardo e sente montare di nuovo quell’onda di gelosia e risentimento che in un attimo allaga tutta la stanza, gli annebbia la mente e lo lascia con le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione poco amichevole.

 

«Che? Ma non devi fare le lezioni?» replica, con tono eccessivamente astioso. Se ne rende conto da come Genn piega leggermente la testa di lato, basito, prima di rispondergli.

 

«Sì certo, domani ho la prima ma non è che ci posso andare e fare una figura di merda perché non so neanche come si fa ad accendere la macchina! Dai Alé» esclama e lo guarda come per dire,  _ smettila di fare il coglione _ . 

 

«Ma te sei scemo proprio» Alex scuote la testa e sente il petto pesante, ma non ci può fare nulla; è un’idiozia, questa. Da quando in qua Genn ha bisogno della patente? Da quand’è che non gli va più bene farsi accompagnare da Alex?

 

«Ma perché non vuoi scusa? Mica voglio guidare fino a Milano, devi solo insegnarmi le basi!» Genn alza la voce, sempre più stizzito e sulla difensiva, e Alex si arrabbia. È testardo, lo sa bene, ma lui sa esserlo ancora di più. E poi ha deciso: non vuole che Genn prenda la patente.

 

«Gennà ma non sei capace! E se poi ci schiantiamo?» Alex gesticola, è consapevole di starsi un po’ arrampicando sugli specchi ma non demorde neanche davanti all’espressione di assoluta indignazione che Genn gli rivolge.

 

«Ma che cazzo dici, andiamo nel parcheggio vuoto enorme del vecchio mercato, contro cosa cazzo vuoi che ci schiantiamo?» sta praticamente urlando, e il caffè sta uscendo dalla caffettiera con un fischio fastidiosissimo che perfora i timpani di Alex; sente il battito del cuore accelerare e si morde la lingua, costringendosi a calmarsi. Se cominciano a litigare finiranno per vomitarsi addosso cose che non pensano veramente solo per il gusto di ferirsi a vicenda, e lui non ha intenzione di lasciare che succeda. Soprattutto non per una simile stupidaggine. Si volta a spegnere il fornello e gli parla con voce più calma, dandogli le spalle.

 

«Guarda che poi è illegale, puoi guidare solo con uno che ha la patente da almeno dieci anni» cerca di farlo ragionare. Non è che non abbia ragione, ma è una scusa veramente debole, viste tutte le volte che lui stesso ha fatto cazzate ben peggiori in automobile. E Genn lo sa bene; Alex sente la sedia stridere contro il pavimento poi ribaltarsi all’indietro con un gran fracasso, quando il suo amico si alza di scatto.

 

«Senti, vaffanculo» la voce di Genn trema dalla rabbia e i suoi pugni si stringono, stropicciando il maledetto foglio rosa che ha rovinato la mattina di Alex «Ero venuto a chiederti una mano perché sei l’unico che guida in maniera decente e non mi prende per il culo perché sto ancora senza patente, ma visto che fai così me ne vado. Grazie tante» gira sui tacchi ed esce dalla cucina quasi di corsa; Alex lo sente aprire la porta d’ingresso e poi sbatterla, e qualche secondo dopo risuona l’abbaiare dei cani, indicando che Genn è arrivato al cancello. 

 

Alex sente ancora il cuore battere troppo forte, è incazzato nero e afferra la prima cosa che gli capita fra le mani, pronto a gettarla a terra e farla in mille pezzi. Poi si rende conto di aver stretto la sua tazzina da caffè preferita, quella che Genn gli ha regalato per il suo ultimo compleanno insieme alla caffettiera abbinata perché  _ “Avremo bisogno di un sacco di questa roba, se vogliamo arrivare in cima alle classifiche”  _ gli aveva detto. 

 

Veloce come era arrivata, quell’ondata di brutte sensazioni che non erano  _ affatto _ da lui si ritira e lo lascia sprofondare in un oscuro abisso di rimorso, trascinato da sensi di colpa che gli si avviluppano addosso come rampicanti, soffocandolo. Posa la tazzina sul bancone con mani tremanti e si versa un po’ di caffè, rovesciandone solo qualche goccia per poi mandarlo giù in un sol sorso. Il liquido ancora bollente gli strina la lingua e la gola ed è troppo amaro, sa di bruciato; disgustato, Alex getta tazzina e caffettiera nel lavello e dà un calcio alla sedia, prima di uscire dalla cucina e tornare in camera sua.

 

La giornata non è neanche cominciata e lui desidera ardentemente scoprire che deve ancora svegliarsi, che Genn non è venuto da lui e che è tutto un brutto sogno.

 

***

 

A rendersi conto che si è comportato in modo ridicolo, Alex ci impiega più o meno tre ore. Passa la prima a rimuginare, borbottando fra sé e sé come una vecchia teiera, su quanto Genn abbia delle idee strampalate, e che bisogno c’è di prendere la patente? Non ha neanche la macchina, in fondo! 

 

Passa la seconda ora a strimpellare, invece, e comincia a domandarsi perché gli dia così fastidio tutta questa storia. Pizzica con le dita le corde della sua chitarra e le note che suona, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, sono tutte nostalgiche e un po’ malinconiche; riversa il suo cuore nella melodia e si chiede quand’è che le cose sono cambiate, quand’è che ha cominciato a sentire Genn un po’ più distante giorno dopo giorno.  Deve essere quello il motivo della sua sfuriata, si dice. Sono settimane che guarda Genn e prova l’ineluttabile sensazione che qualcosa si sia inceppato, nel loro rapporto, e che lui stia lentamente ma inesorabilmente scivolando via dalle sue mani. Lo ha sempre capito alla perfezione; ma ultimamente gli capita di incontrare il suo sguardo e trovarlo indecifrabile, o di parlargli e sentire che c’è qualcosa che non va in Genn, qualcosa che Alex non riesce a comprendere e che lui non gli vuole spiegare. 

 

Durante la terza ora indossa un paio di enormi cuffie collegate al suo iPod, e ascolta musica a caso ad volume altissimo, sperando di sovrastare la cacofonia dei pensieri che cozzano e si aggrovigliano nella sua testa. Funziona, per un paio di canzoni: poi cominciano le note di  _ Pompeii _ e Alex sospira, rassegnato. 

 

“ _ And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we loved  _

_ Great clouds roll over the hills bringing dakness from above _

_ But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?” _

 

«How am I gonna be an optimist about this?» Alex mugugna, più che cantare.  Pensa a Genn, allo sguardo ferito e terribilmente arrabbiato che gli aveva rivolto subito prima di precipitarsi fuori da casa sua. Si sofferma a ricordare il rossore sulle sue guance, la piccola ruga verticale che si era formata fra e sue sopracciglia e la linea tesa delle sue labbra, troppo carnose per apparire sottili. Si chiede per quanto tempo ancora possa far finta di non notare queste cose; poi sospira di nuovo e si rende conto di essere stato un idiota. 

 

Genn era venuto da lui per chiedergli un aiuto perché Alex era l’unico di cui si fidava abbastanza per mostrargli un suo lato vulnerabile; gli aveva espresso la sua insicurezza e lui gliel’aveva rigettata in faccia senza il minimo riguardo.

 

_ Ero venuto a chiederti una mano. Sei l’unico che non mi prende per il culo,  _ ripete la voce di Genn nella sua testa, incessante. E Alex cosa aveva fatto? Aveva preso i suoi sentimenti e le sue fragilità e ci aveva marciato sopra con la delicatezza di una mietitrebbia, e tutto per un infantile senso di gelosia da cui si era lasciato sopraffare, invece di capire che Genn aveva riposto in lui la sua fiducia e lui si sarebbe dovuto sentire lusingato, piuttosto che offeso o geloso. È davvero un idiota e un egoista.

 

***

 

L’auto di Alex la sa fare da sola, la strada per casa di Genn. Anche se non è proprio la stessa che ha guidato negli ultimi anni - la vecchia Urban Mobile era un po’ vecchiotta, e quando la cinghia si era definitivamente distrutta, l’avevano pianta a lungo. Ora Alex guida una Audi A3 nuova di zecca - il percorso che lo porta a casa Raia è radicato talmente a fondo nella sua corteccia cerebrale che gli viene completamente automatico e probabilmente potrebbe farlo anche nel sonno. 

 

Sono appena passate le quattro del pomeriggio, e il sole inizia ad abbassarsi sull’orizzonte quando Alex accosta al marciapiede proprio di fronte alla villetta; Genn è seduto sui gradini della veranda e i suoi occhi sono fissi su di lui mentre prende un tiro dalla sigaretta che sta fumando. Non sa neanche bene cosa fare, oltre a gettarsi ai suoi piedi e supplicare il suo perdono; non è neanche tanto sicuro di meritarselo e, da come Genn lo trafigge con lo sguardo, probabilmente lo pensa anche lui. Alex chiude la portiera e sigilla automaticamente l’auto con il telecomando che tiene in mano; attraversa la strada e si concentra sullo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto le scarpe, sulla leggera brezza che gli raffredda il naso e le guance: qualsiasi cosa pur di non pensare alle dita di Genn che spuntano dalle maniche di un maglione troppo grande o alle sue labbra socchiuse che soffiano via delicati sbuffi di fumo. Tiene le mani in tasca e stringe la chiave della macchina troppo forte, s’imprime nella carne il metallo aguzzo; ormai è davanti al cancello chiuso e Genn non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso neppure per un attimo.

 

Alex deglutisce, si passa la lingua sulle labbra e non accenna a voler entrare, anche perché non si sente affatto in diritto di farlo; sotto lo sguardo glaciale di Genn, i sensi di colpa si contorcono e si aggrovigliano nel suo stomaco come fossero serpi. Per qualche secondo si scrutano a vicenda, in silenzio: gli angoli della bocca di Genn sono piegati verso il basso e le sue sopracciglia sono tese in una linea severa, separate solo da una rughetta che si forma sopra la radice del naso. Quando parla, la sua voce è fredda e tagliente.

 

«Che cosa vuoi?» gli chiede, senza tanti convenevoli. Perché Genn fa così: sputa fuori le parole come fossero schegge di vetro e non si preoccupa di chi si fa male, se è lui per primo ad essere ferito. Alex deglutisce, sente un groppo in gola e non c’è nulla in quel momento che desideri più di tornare indietro a quella mattina, per rifare tutto da capo ed evitare quello stupido litigio.

 

«Chiedere scusa» replica, e le parole escono con un po’ di fatica perché è orgoglioso lui, almeno quanto Genn; detesta essere in torto e se avesse seguito il suo istinto se ne sarebbe rimasto chiuso in camera sua, a suonare e magari perfino comporre una canzone piena di risentimento dal testo passivo-aggressivo che avrebbe fatto andare il suo compagno di band su tutte le furie, se mai avesse deciso di fargliela sentire. Eppure non può negare di essere in torto marcio e, per quanto si vergogni e detesti trovarsi alla mercé di Genn in quel modo, chiedere scusa è l’unica cosa che può - e, in fondo,  _ vuole  _ \- fare.

 

Per tutta risposta Genn sbuffa una risata che non ha nulla di allegro, prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta e non smette di fissarlo con quello sguardo quasi cattivo e magnetico al tempo stesso.

 

«Facile piangere sul latte versato, eh?» lo schernisce e, ok, così è da stronzi. Non è facile  _ per niente  _ e lui lo sa bene, e sa che Alex non può davvero ribattere perché è lui quello in torto ora. Così decide di scavarsi un po' di più la fossa, e sostiene il suo sguardo perché sa bene che non c’è nulla che Genn odi più di qualcuno che non è in grado di guardarlo in faccia mentre parla.

 

«Sono stato un coglione» dice, e ora che ha iniziato con l’auto-mortificazione gli viene molto più facile: è come andare in bicicletta lungo una strada in discesa, prende sempre più velocità e aspetta il momento di panico in cui si renderà conto che non farà in tempo a frenare per evitare di schiantarsi «Mi sono comportato come un idiota, ti ho mancato di rispetto e ti ho trattato di merda senza alcun motivo. Mi dispiace da morire, Genn. Sono un cretino, un egocentrico e un coglione».

 

Serra le labbra prima di riversargli addosso frasi sconclusionate sulla gelosia e sulla stupida distanza che sente fra di loro; spera che Genn non voglia sapere che cosa gli è preso perché non saprebbe davvero come spiegarglielo senza menzionare il fatto che pensa alle sue labbra fin troppo spesso, e che ultimamente gli viene da chiedersi che sapore avrebbero, poggiate sulle proprie. 

 

«Hai dimenticato ipocrita, stronzo e del tutto fuori luogo» non c’è traccia di divertimento nella voce di Genn; tuttavia la ruga fra le sue sopracciglia si rimpicciolisce, e la tensione sul suo viso sembra allentarsi. Alex china il capo, questa volta; fissa la punta delle sue vecchie Nike per qualche secondo, poi alza di nuovo lo sguardo e carica la sua voce di tutta la sincerità di cui dispone. 

 

«Mi dispiace» ripete, ed è pronto a farlo all’infinito se dovesse servire a farsi perdonare. Genn distoglie lo sguardo da lui per la prima volta da quando è arrivato, lo posa sulla sua sigaretta ormai consumata e la getta a terra, schiacciandola sotto il tacco della scarpa con una violenza forse eccessiva.

 

«Bene» è tutto quello che dice, incrociando le braccia sulle ginocchia che ha raccolto vicino al petto. Non aggiunge altro, ma non sembra volersi alzare da lì. Alex lo prende come un buon segno.

 

«Ci vieni a fare un giro?» gli chiede, cercando di mantenere l’espressione neutra e di non lasciar trapelare troppa speranza. Genn è così sorpreso che le sue sopracciglia scompaiono sotto il ciuffo biondo che gli cade sulla fronte.

 

«Un giro dove?» risponde, e per un solo momento sembra dimenticarsi che è effettivamente ancora arrabbiato con Alex; se ne ricorda in fretta però, perché la sorpresa che dipingendosi sul suo volto aveva spianato ogni tensione scompare in fretta, sostituita da un broncio sdegnoso. Forse Alex è un po' innamorato di lui. Scrolla le spalle, abbassa lo sguardo e con il piede destro traccia un solco sulla ghiaia del vialetto, trascinando qualche sassolino che rimane incastrato sotto la sua suola.

 

«Non so, da qualche parte» replica e si schiarisce la gola, poi alza lo sguardo ed è lui a fissarlo negli occhi questa volta. Genn ha lo sguardo un po' vacuo quando ripete «Ci vieni o no?» 

 

Il tempo che passa tra la sua domanda e la risposta di Genn sembra trascinarsi infinito nello spazio fra i loro sguardi, gli occhi di uno fissi in quelli dell’altro. Alex comincia a sentire le ginocchia cedere, mentre la spavalderia con cui aveva affrontato le ultime battute della conversazione si sgretola sotto il peso del silenzio di Genn che gli pare fin troppo eloquente, visto quanto la sta facendo lunga. Poi lo vede alzarsi in piedi, e per un momento rimane tutto sospeso nell’incertezza di una decisione da prendere, nell’infinito mare di possibilità che sembra troppo sconfinato, per una scelta così semplice. È una domanda semplicissima, eppure Alex lo sente come un momento spartiacque che definirà un  _ prima  _ e un  _ dopo _ ; ma il  _ che cosa _ , lui non sa definirlo. 

 

Vede Genn scendere i gradini della veranda e camminare verso di lui con le mani strette attorno alle maniche del maglione fin troppo leggero che indossa, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Si ferma davanti al cancello prima di aprirlo e incurva leggermente le sopracciglia, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di aspettativa. Alex si fa da parte e sente il cuore scoppiargli in petto mentre Genn gli si piazza davanti, così fragile e così tagliente allo stesso tempo e gli dice,

 

«Andiamo» con le labbra forzatamente tese in una linea severa e gli occhi che brillano.

 

***

_ All we do is drive _

_ All we do is think about the feelings that we hide _

_ All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign _

_ Sick and full of pride _

_ All we do is drive _

 

La radio è accesa su una stazione pop che ad Alex non piace particolarmente; se non altro però, le note delle canzoni che passano riempiono il silenzio che è calato fra di loro all’interno dell’abitacolo. Ad Alex piace guidare: lo ha sempre trovato molto liberatorio, lo aiuta a riflettere e al tempo stesso gli impedisce di sprofondare in vortici di pensieri incontrollati, perché deve comunque rimanere concentrato sulla strada. Si sente molto più a suo agio di fronte al volante che non sul sedile del passeggero, perché può avere tutto sotto controllo e  _ sa  _ che l’automobile risponderà ai suoi comandi esperti senza obiezioni, senza dargli troppi problemi. 

 

Un’altra ragione che ha portato Alex ad amare tanto la guida è proprio Genn. O meglio, i viaggi in macchina con Genn, che spesso non sono altro che spontanee scampagnate progettate sul momento, e dettate dall’improvviso bisogno di scappare dalla realtà di tutti i giorni. Prendono la macchina, attaccano l’iPod all’autoradio e partono, senza una meta, fingendo di essere musicisti  _ on the road  _ verso il loro prossimo concerto. Poi si fermano da qualche parte, tirano fuori le chitarre e compongono guardando il mare. Sono belli, i viaggi con Genn: lo fanno sentire libero e onnipotente, e per qualche ora, quel “tutto può succedere” che raccontano le sue canzoni preferite gli sembra più vero che mai. Così si siede al posto di guida, ricorda a Genn di mettere la cintura e, quando gira la chiave, il rombo del motore che si accende copre il frastuono dei problemi che si accumulano nella sua vita, giorno dopo giorno. 

 

Genn, poi, ci sta benissimo come passeggero: durante i viaggi lunghi gli piace togliersi le scarpe e incrociare le caviglie sul cruscotto - Alex lo guarda sempre storto quando lo fa, perché è pericoloso,  _ e se facciamo un incidente ci rimani secco di sicuro!; Madò Alex porti sfiga! Comunque sono tranquillo, tanto guidi tu.  _ Genn guarda fuori dal finestrino, scatta foto sfuocate alle altre auto per caricarle sul suo Tumblr, si diverte a molestarlo in modi sempre più creativi e si è autoproclamato DJ ufficiale fin dalla prima volta in cui Alex lo aveva caricato in macchina - esattamente mezz’ora dopo aver passato l’esame della patente. E canta: cantare con Genn è senza dubbio in cima alla lista delle attività che preferisce (perfino sopra il sesso. Alex si sente morire ogni volta che ci pensa) ma farlo in macchina, nel piccolo universo che diventa l’abitacolo quando ci sono solo loro, la strada vuota e la musica, beh. Alex non sa bene come descrivere le sensazioni che prova in quei momenti, ma spesso e volentieri gli pare di non riuscire a tenere tutto dentro di sè: infatti, canta a squarciagola. 

 

Ora, mentre Alex guida lungo una strada deserta che si snoda in mezzo alla campagna, Genn non fa nessuna di queste cose. Ha lo sguardo fisso sugli alberi che costeggiano la carreggiata, ma non li guarda veramente; tiene il capo reclinato all’indietro sul poggiatesta e i raggi del sole si riflettono nei suoi occhi socchiusi e ne accentuano l’azzurro dell’iride. 

 

Alex tamburella le dita sul volante e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, ma non dice nulla. Aveva quasi sperato che sarebbe stato Genn a spezzare il silenzio per primo, ma lui sembra essersi barricato dietro un ostinato mutismo che accompagna con un broncio costruito ad arte. Alex non ci casca nemmeno per un secondo e reprime con decisione il senso d’irritazione che gli farebbe borbottare la parola  _ infantile _ . In fondo, il primo a sbagliare è stato lui; o almeno crede. Non è più sicuro di niente, quando si tratta di Genn.

 

Il profilo di una ciminiera si staglia contro il cielo, e oltre la strada appare l’imponente struttura in acciaio e pietra di una vecchia fabbrica tessile abbandonata, in disuso da una quindicina d’anni. Alex rallenta, svolta nel vialetto sterrato che vi conduce e con la coda dell’occhio vede Genn raddrizzarsi, lo sguardo più attento e vagamente perplesso mentre studia i dintorni. Senza fretta Alex circoscrive l’edificio principale, sormontato da un’insegna al neon a cui rimangono solo poche lettere, fino a raggiungere il retro: è uno spiazzo enorme in asfalto, dalle dimensioni equivalenti a quelle di cinque o sei campi da calcio; ferma la macchina proprio al centro e la spegne, poi slaccia la cintura. 

 

Lo sguardo di Genn è del tutto confuso, e nel suo accigliarsi c’è anche del dubbio, come se si stesse chiedendo se Alex abbia in mente qualche scherzo poco simpatico. 

 

«Beh» la voce di Alex, dopo essere rimasta inutilizzata per una ventina buona di minuti, suona un po' roca «Non volevi imparare a guidare?» 

 

Genn rimane del tutto interdetto, per qualche secondo. Il suo sguardo guizza da Alex al volante, alla sua cintura e poi di nuovo ad Alex; non c’è traccia del broncio che ha tenuto fin’ora quando balbetta,

 

«Cosa, ma… Qui? E con… ?» lo fissa sbalordito e Alex sente guance un po' più calde, sotto il suo sguardo «Questa è la tua macchina» è tutto quello che riesce a dire Genn. Alex batte affettuosamente una mano sul volante.

 

«Lo so» replica, ostentando una tranquillità che in realtà non possiede.

 

«Non la fai toccare a nessuno, la tua macchina» Genn lo guarda come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa «Non l’hai fatta guidare neanche a tuo fratello. A proposito, la trovo una cosa da maniaci» precisa, e il suo tono di voce si ravviva sull’ultima frase. Sempre il solito Genn, che esprime affetto attraverso sguardi vagamente disgustati. 

 

«So anche questo» ridacchia Alex, e posa una mano sulla maniglia della portiera «La vuoi guidare o no? Guarda che se te la fai sotto possiamo anche…» non ha neppure il tempo di finire la frase che Genn si è già fiondato fuori dall’auto. 

 

Alex sente il cuore molto più leggero mentre si siede al posto del passeggero e allaccia la cintura, guardando Genn sistemarsi sul sedile di guida con un’espressione che ricorda quella di un bambino che ha ricevuto il regalo di compleanno che desiderava. Poi si volta verso di lui e non c’é alcuna traccia della durezza o del risentimento che gli aveva rivolto prima, nel suo sguardo; si mette completamente nelle sue mani e  _ mi fido di te  _ lo porta scritto negli occhi senza bisogno che le sue labbra traccino i contorni di quelle parole. 

 

«Allora» Alex si schiarisce la voce e cerca di non far caso al fatto che gli occhi di Genn sono fissi su di lui, completamente rapiti, e sembrano volersi imprimere ogni suo movimento nella memoria «Per prima cosa sistemi il sedile. Devi sentire se arrivi comodo ai pedali, ok? Prova a schiacciarli e vedi se fai fatica» 

 

Genn esegue, del tutto concentrato. 

 

«Li sento un po' lontani» dice, e alza lo sguardo su di lui come dispiaciuto. Alex gli sorride.

 

«Ok, allora allunga la mano sotto al sedile e senti che c’è una leva, è quella che devi usare per sistemarti» gli spiega tutto con calma, senza fargli alcuna pressione: sa che per Genn è una vera debolezza, quella di non avere ancora la patente, e lui non ha intenzione di farglielo pesare per un solo secondo. Genn impiega poco tempo per trovare la posizione più comoda, e quando lo fa, il suo sguardo è decisamente allegro.

 

«Adesso specchietti, giusto?» domanda, e Alex annuisce. Si distrae per qualche secondo a osservare il suo riflesso mentre sistema lo specchietto retrovisore usando due mani, lo sguardo concentrato come quando scrive una canzone. Poi riporta in fretta gli occhi su di lui, appena si accorge che lo sta guardando.

 

«Cintura» gli ricorda, e Genn si affretta ad allacciarla «Adesso i pedali» Alex si sporge un po’ verso di lui per indicarglieli, e vede i suoi piedi sfregare  nervosamente l’uno contro l’altro «A sinistra c’è la frizione, e la premi con il sinistro che deve fare solo quello. Al centro il freno, e a destra dai gas. Ci sei?» 

 

Genn annuisce, i denti affondati nella carne screpolata del labbro inferiore.

 

«Frizione, freno, acceleratore» ripete, e preme ognuno dei pedali con un po’ d’esitazione. Il suo sguardo cerca conferma in Alex, che alza il pollice.

 

«Grande. Ora le marce» Genn si raddrizza sul sedile e pende dalle sue labbra, fissando il cambio manuale dell’auto come se da un momento all’altro potesse trasformarsi in un serpente velenoso «Ora è inserita la prima, che è quella che ti serve quando parti. Di solito la tieni solo per far avviare il motore, poi metti la seconda e quando senti che salgono i giri passi in terza, e poi in quarta e anche in quinta se sei su uno stradone e vai proprio veloce. E poi c’è la retro, che però la metti solo da fermo».

 

Genn gli rivolge uno sguardo vagamente spazientito.

 

«Guarda che questo lo so» replica. Alex alza un sopracciglio e Genn si acquieta all’istante «Ok, ok, scusa. Continua».

 

Alex non è sicuro al centro per cento di essere in pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, quando riprende a parlare.

 

«Adesso schiaccia la frizione e metti la mano sul cambio» gli ordina, e Genn fa come gli viene detto; senza pensarci troppo Alex poggia la propria mano sulla sua e la sente irrigidirsi poi rilassarsi mentre lascia scivolare le dita fra le sue con un gesto più casuale possibile. Con il polso fa una leggera pressione verso l’alto, e 

 

«Prima» spiega, poi guida la mano di Genn verso il basso e «Seconda» prosegue, poi «Terza. Quarta. Quinta» fa una pausa, e il ragazzo accanto a lui non muove un muscolo e sembra trattenere il fiato. Tiene gli occhi fissi sulle loro dita intrecciate sulla leva del cambio e sposta in folle, poi «Retro» conclude. 

 

Alzare lo sguardo su Genn è quasi faticoso, perché sente il suo respiro accarezzargli la guancia e il cuore gli batte un po’ più forte in petto, un timido galoppo che gli toglie un po’ di fiato e gli fa venir voglia di levarsi qualche strato di vestiti. Non ha mai provato un impulso così forte di baciare qualcuno, prima d’ora; per un attimo s’immagina cosa succederebbe se ora si allungasse, se affondasse le dita fra i capelli di Genn sulla sua nuca e lo tirasse verso di sè, verso le sue labbra. Cerca di immaginare, per un solo istante, quale potrebbe essere la reazione di Genn; poi batte le ciglia e decide che non è il momento giusto per scoprirlo. Il momento giusto probabilmente non arriverà mai. 

 

«Ci sei?» gli domanda piano, e quando Genn annuisce, lo fa con un secondo di ritardo. Alex indugia per un momento prima di alzare la mano dalla leva del cambio, dove copre quella di Genn; poi si sistema meglio sul sedile, e si schiarisce nuovamente la voce «La accendiamo?» gli chiede, in quella che probabilmente è la più squallida delle imitazioni di Gerry Scotti. Genn però china il capo e sbuffa appena una risata, come fa sempre quando Alex gli propina una delle sue terribili battute e non c’è nessun altro in giro. 

 

«La accendiamo» conferma, e piazza entrambe le mani sul volante «Come facciamo?» 

 

Alex piega il capo verso di lui, divertito.

«Magari gira la chiave, Niki Lauda» replica e Genn gli mostra il medio senza neanche guardarlo «Però devi tenere schiacciata la frizione e poi girare la chiave fino in fondo finchè non senti che si è accesa. E continua a tenere la frizione sennò la macchina si spegne».

 

Genn ostenta gesti fin troppo fluidi mentre fa come Alex gli ha detto, e quando il rombo del motore risuona nello spiazzo deserto, sul suo viso si dipinge un sorriso compiaciuto. 

 

«Adesso parto?» chiede speranzoso; Alex annuisce.

***

_Would it really kill you if we kissed?_

 

«Genn, piano!» strilla Alex, mentre la macchina prende improvvisamente velocità nello spiazzo vuoto. Il volto di Genn è una maschera confusa di determinazione e panico, e stringe il volante con tanta forza che le sue nocche sono bianche e le sue braccia rigide e tese. Il motore geme quando i giri salgono vertiginosamente e Alex pensa che è stata una pessima idea, e gli distruggerà la sua  _ meravigliosa, nuovissima macchina  _ e «Gè, la seconda!» piagnucola.

 

Genn stringe la lingua fra i denti e pesta con violenza la frizione, inserisce la seconda e non appena rialza il piede, l’auto dà un sussulto, un gemito, e si spegne. Per la dodicesima volta. 

 

«Vaffanculo!» esclama Genn esasperato, sgranando gli occhi e mostrando il medio al tachimetro «Vaffanculo, vaffanculo, vaffanculo!» ripete, picchiando ripetutamente il pugno sul volante.

 

Alex cerca di riprendersi dal batticuore che, per questa volta, non ha nulla a che vedere con i sentimenti che prova per Genn ma ha tutto a che vedere con il suo stile di guida, ehm,  _ pittoresco. _

 

«Gè, rilassati» prova a dirgli, mettendo a tacere quella parte del suo cervello che vorrebbe scaraventarlo lontano dalla sua macchina e non fargli toccare mai più il volante «Sei troppo violento, premi quei pedali che manco dovessi ammazzare una cimice! Ci vuole delicatezza, premura» accarezza il cruscotto per dimostrarglielo, e nello sguardo che Genn gli rivolge c’è tanto panico quanto sconforto.

 

«Non ce la farò mai» mugola, afflosciandosi sul sedile «Lo sapevo che era una pessima idea prendere la patente, non sono mai capace a fare un cazzo» 

 

Alex combatte contro la voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo, perché la tendenza che ha Genn ad abbattersi, ad incolparsi per ogni piccola cosa che non gli riesce bene al primo colpo è da sempre uno dei rovesci della medaglia del suo essere un perfezionista e del suo mettere l’anima in ogni cosa che fa. Ma lui ci è abituato, e sa come gestirlo.

 

«Lo dici anche ogni volta che devi imparare una canzone nuova» si sporge verso di lui mentre parla, sa che è importante che Genn lo senta fisicamente vicino; posa la mano sul suo braccio e cerca di non far caso a come le sue dita potrebbero avvolgerlo quasi completamente «E  _ ja _ , hai appena iniziato. Sei già molto meglio di me quando ho guidato la prima volta» 

 

Genn incurva le labbra nell’accenno di un sorriso divertito, e lo guarda da sotto il ciuffo di capelli che è sceso a coprirgli il volto.

 

«Davvero?» chiede, e Alex si passa inconsciamente la lingua sul labbro inferiore, quando 

 

«Davvero» conferma; è una bugia, ma se servirà a instillare un po’ di fiducia in Genn, ben venga «Mio padre mi ha fatto scendere dopo neanche due minuti perché avevo praticamente distrutto la frizione».

 

Genn lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e quel sorriso appena accennato si allarga quanto basta a fargli spuntare due minuscole fossette sulle guance. Probabilmente non si è bevuto neanche una parola, ma si limita a ridacchiare e scuotere il capo.

 

«Ok, ci riprovo» decide, raddrizzandosi e riprendendo a trafficare con le chiavi «Ma che succede se parto in quarta?» 

 

Ci vogliono sei tentativi, quattro inchiodate che fanno schizzare il cuore in gola ad Alex e un’altra piccola quota di piagnistei, ma finalmente Genn riesce a tenere la macchina in moto sui 30 km/h, e gira in tondo attorno allo spiazzo con la convinzione di essere il nuovo Schumacher.

 

«Guarda che roba Alé!» esclama entusiasta mentre accelera su un lungo rettilineo, rallenta e poi curva «Madò, dovrebbero chiamarmi dalla Ferrari, dovrebbero. Altro che X Factor, il mio futuro è a Maranello, te lo dico io».

 

Alex trattiene una risata e si limita a girare un breve video per Snapchat, documentando la sua euforia per la gioia del web. Non vuole fargli notare che non ha neanche inserito la terza e sono lì da quasi un’ora, perché in fondo non se la sta cavando male; soprattutto, vederlo così esaltato e spensierato per qualcosa di cui si può prendere buona parte del merito, beh. Mentirebbe se dicesse che il cuore non gli sta letteralmente scoppiando di gioia.

 

«Vuoi provare a mettere la retro?» gli chiede, infilando il cellulare nella tasca della giacca. Genn annuisce, e ferma subito la macchina con un po’ troppo entusiasmo: la nuca di Alex sbatte contro il poggiatesta e lui lo guarda storto.

 

«Ops» replica, rivolgendogli un sorriso esagerato in cui gli mostra tutti i denti, con fare colpevole «Scusa».

 

Alex sospira, e scuote il capo con finto rammarico.

 

«Non so se posso perdonarti» gli dice, e Genn sporge il labbro inferiore nella sua migliore espressione da cucciolo abbandonato. Alex lo  _ detesta, santo cielo  _ (anche questa è una bugia) «Su, mettimi la retro che non siam mica qui a perder tempo. Abbiamo la Formula Uno che ci aspetta» lo incita, divertito. 

 

Genn obbedisce, felice come Alex non lo vedeva da tempo. Lo istruisce su come posizionarsi e rimane ad osservarlo mentre mette in moto concentrato, poi allunga un braccio dietro al sedile di Alex e si volta indietro, per guardare dove sta andando. La luce del tramonto immerge l’abitacolo in un tenue chiarore e colpisce i capelli di Genn, colorandoli di riflessi rossastri; lo sguardo di Alex si perde lungo la linea dolce del suo naso, scivola sulla curva piena delle sue labbra screpolate e poi torna verso i suoi occhi, sull’azzurro scintillante delle iridi. Se potesse fermare il tempo Alex lo congelerebbe qui, in questo istante rubato e perfetto che vorrebbe non finisse mai. 

 

Ad capire la retromarcia, Genn ci mette relativamente poco tempo; un paio di sussulti e la macchina già sfreccia senza incertezze sotto i suoi comandi. Non sarà molto portato per la guida, però impara in fretta. Alex lo lascia fare tranquillo mentre fa qualche prova, si esercita a frenare e partire; dopo qualche altro giro dello spiazzo però Genn ferma la macchina e si abbandona sul sedile, con un sospiro soddisfatto. 

 

«Già stanco?» Alex lo schernisce dolcemente, e Genn si limita a guardarlo con espressione serena e appagata.

 

«Direi che per oggi può bastare» asserisce tranquillo. Alex non muove un muscolo quando i suoi occhi si fissano nei propri, e Genn distende le labbra in un sorriso «Grazie» aggiunge. La sua voce trabocca di affetto e gratitudine, e Alex non può fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa sia successo fra di loro nelle ultime settimane, perché in questo momento si sente come se fosse appena tornato a casa dopo un viaggio lungo e faticoso. 

 

«Di niente» risponde piano, e per un momento non desidera altro che restare per sempre così: lui e Genn soli, con le teste poggiate contro i sedili e i corpi rivolti l’uno verso l’altro, a guardarsi in un silenzio che non ha alcun bisogno di essere riempito con parole superflue. 

 

È Genn a distogliere lo sguardo per primo; china il capo, batte le mani sul volante e poi ne accarezza il contorno.

 

«Grazie anche a te, Audi» dice «Per essere sopravvissuta al mio passaggio. Non credo sarei sopravvissuto  _ io _ , in caso contrario» lancia ad Alex un’occhiata di sbieco e lui annuisce, serissimo.

 

«Avresti dovuto portarmi a casa a piedi, in quel caso. Ti avrei cavalcato fino a Somma» dice, e Genn batte le palpebre per un secondo, prima che le sue guance si tingano di un lieve rossore. Per un attimo Alex non capisce, che cosa ha detto che -  _ oh _ . Prende a ridacchiare fra sè e sè per mascherare l’imbarazzo, mentre Genn si schiaffa una mano sulla fronte e, 

 

«Sei veramente,  _ veramente  _ una persona squallida» lo informa, prima di aprire la portiera e uscire dall’auto con tutta la dignità che riesce a racimolare. Alex lo imita, ma non smette di sogghignare fino a quando non ha ripreso il suo posto davanti al volante, e Genn quello del passeggero.

 

«Vuoi tornare subito a casa?» chiede Alex, mentre aggiusta il sedile allontanandolo un po' dai pedali. Genn si sta già togliendo le scarpe, e prende a trafficare con il cavo che collega l’autoradio al suo iPod.

 

«No, facciamo un giro» risponde; Alex spera che il rombo del motore che si accende possa sovrastare il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Si lascia alle spalle la vecchia fabbrica e guida dritto verso il tramonto; gli ultimi raggi del sole stanno per affondare definitivamente nel mare, e il cielo è un’esplosione di colori. 

 

È così diverso questo viaggio, rispetto a quello che li aveva portati lì. Alzano il volume della radio al massimo, tengono i finestrini abbassati anche se l’aria di una serata di fine inverno è tutt’altro che calda, e cantano a squarciagola tutto quello che passa l’iPod; Alex azzarda un acuto un po' inascoltabile su Beyoncé e Genn inventa parole in una lingua sconosciuta all’uomo mentre rappa Jay-Z, ma non importa a nessuno. Tutto quello che importa sono le loro voci che si sovrappongono, cantando e ridendo, i loro sguardi che s’incrociano, e le mani di Genn che ogni tanto sfiorano Alex mentre mulina le braccia, preso dalla sua canzone. 

 

«Alé, fermati un attimo» dice Genn, interrompendo la musica per guardare fuori dal finestrino «Voglio fare una foto».

 

Alex annuisce, rallenta e trova uno spiazzetto poco più avanti, dove accosta la macchina e spegne il motore. Hanno raggiunto la costa: dall’altura su cui si trovano vedono il Mar Tirreno estendersi nel golfo di Napoli, e le onde riflettono il colore del cielo mentre s’infrangono sugli scogli. Genn scende dalla macchina e si avvicina al precipizio, estraendo il telefono dalla tasca; anche Alex scende, ne approfitta per sgranchirsi le gambe, poi si appoggia all’auto e resta a guardare la sua sagoma stagliata contro il tramonto. Dopo qualche scatto, Genn mette via il cellulare e lo raggiunge; si issa a sedere sul cofano accanto a lui, e lascia penzolare le gambe.

 

«Bello il tramonto» è tutto quello che dice, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte «Almeno immagino che lo sia. Cioè, dev'essere bello se non sei daltonico».

 

Alex scrolla le spalle, e l’orizzonte che fissa lui è ben diverso da quello che vede Genn.

 

«Ci sono cose più belle» replica, e per un attimo gli sembra che sia in corso un terremoto, perché tutto il suo corpo è scosso da un tremito che parte dalla punta delle dita e arriva fino al cuore, che batte furiosamente. Genn si irrigidisce alle sue parole, e si volta a guardarlo. Non dice nulla per un lungo, interminabile secondo, poi

 

«Alex» sussurra, e lui deglutisce a vuoto «Perché…» china il capo e si morde le labbra, mentre il cuore di Alex non accenna a rallentare il battito «Perché ti sei arrabbiato così tanto stamattina? Quando ti ho chiesto di insegnarmi a guidare?» 

 

Genn lo guarda e si aspetta una risposta; Alex vorrebbe dargliela, la sente premere sulle labbra con tutta la forza di un segreto tenuto nascosto per troppo tempo; ma non ci riesce, non ancora, e così si costringe a mordersi la lingua ancora un po' e replicare

 

«E tu perché sei così strano, ultimamente?» 

 

Lo sa bene, che rispondere a una domanda con un’altra domanda equivale più o meno ad ammettere di avere qualcosa da nascondere; tuttavia preferisce concentrarsi su come Genn trasalisce alle sue parole, e assottiglia lo sguardo.

 

«Ma di che stai parlando?» esclama, teso «Rispondi alla mia domanda» ordina poi, con un po' troppa foga nella voce. Alex mantiene un tono calmo, invece, anche se ora si sente tutt’altro che tranquillo. 

 

«E tu rispondi alla mia» ribatte, consapevole di star giocando sporco. Ma ormai hanno tirato fuori l’argomento e non c’è modo di tornare indietro; almeno, Alex sa che lui non ci riuscirebbe.

 

Genn è nervoso mentre balza giù dal cofano e si tira una ciocca di capelli, come fa sempre quando si sente attaccato.

 

«Non so di cosa stai parlando, onestamente» ribatte, e Alex si raddrizza, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

 

«Sì che lo sai invece, o non reagiresti così» risponde, fissandolo negli occhi «Ma se proprio vuoi, te lo dico io. Sono settimane che ti sei chiuso con me. Praticamente ci vediamo solo in studio e ok, va bene che è comunque quasi tutti i giorni, ma prima non era così. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che sei rimasto da me a mangiare la pizza? Lo facevamo tipo, almeno una volta a settimana. E ogni volta che provo a parlarti di qualcosa che non siano accordi, o arrangiamenti, o testi di canzoni, mi sembra che mi rispondi solo per cortesia e che non vedi l’ora che io smetta di parlare. Sono settimane che fai così Gè! Se hai dei problemi con me, dimmelo e basta!» Alex ha alzato la voce senza neanche rendersene conto, nella foga di parlare. Genn è impietrito sul posto, a meno di un metro da lui, e lo sguardo che gli rivolge è incredulo e orripilato allo stesso tempo.

 

«Da quando non ti va più bene parlare di musica?» gli chiede, e Alex si batte un pugno sulla fronte perché  _ non è questo il punto, cazzo  _ «Che è questa storia, che mo ti sei stufato di parlare di musica? Ma noi facciamo musica Alé, o ti sei dimenticato? Non ti sta più bene che facc-» 

 

«Non mi stai neanche ascoltando!» lo interrompe Alex, e non gli importa di stare gridando, non gli importa se stanno rovinando quello che avrebbe potuto essere il ricordo di un bellissimo pomeriggio; deve assicurarsi che Genn lo capisca, così che permetta anche a lui di comprendere che cosa gli stia succedendo. E soprattutto, da quando Alex non riesce a capire Genn? È questo il vero motivo della distanza, pensa: non riesce a capirlo. La sola idea lo manda nel panico più totale, e scaraventa su di lui le parole successive senza alcun controllo «Certo che voglio parlare di musica, che cazzo stai dicendo! Certo che voglio fare musica! Ma non abbiamo mai parlato solo di questo, non siamo mai stati solo colleghi musicisti o quel cazzo che pensi che siamo! Tu…» Alex s’interrompe e scuote il capo, rabbioso, prima di proseguire «Ci siamo sempre detti tutto. Com’è che adesso non mi vuoi dire niente?» 

 

Genn trema di rabbia, tiene i pugni stretti e sul dorso delle sue mani le vene spiccano, bluastre sulla pelle chiara; quando parla, la sua voce sembra sembra spezzarsi ad ogni parola.

 

«Sei un fottuto ipocrita» sibila velenoso, e questa volta è il turno di Alex di trasalire quando Genn prende a gridare «Come cazzo a fai a venire qui e accusarmi che io non voglio parlare con te e non ti dico le cose quando  _ tu, per primo _ » picchia un pugno contro il suo petto e fa male, ma lui non si muove « _ tu non mi dici un cazzo _ ! Te ne stai lì quando le cose non ti vanno bene, zitto nel tuo angolino e pensi che non mi accorgo che mi guardi come un cane bastonato? Beh, me ne sono accorto! E non fai mai un cazzo! E io ho pensato, si vede che gli dai fastidio Genn, forse sei troppo invadente? Certo che lo sei» gli occhi di Genn sono lucidi e il suo sguardo è quello di un folle mentre tiene le nocche piantate nel petto di Alex, e il suo fiato si spezza su un singhiozzo mal trattenuto prima di proseguire «E ora tu vieni qui e mi dici che non ti parlo come prima? Ma se tu  _ non mi hai mai parlato!  _  Sono sempre io quello che inizia le discussioni, sono io che se c’è un problema cerco di farlo venir fuori, di parlarne! E indovina un po', Alé: risolviamo sempre tutto. Ma mi sono stufato, cazzo, mi sono stufato di vederti sempre lì a rimuginare e non fare mai niente, e allora sai che ho pensato?» Genn ride senza allegria, butta indietro il capo e Alex non riesce a pensare a nulla, inghiottito dal vortice di parole che lo ha risucchiato e che sono  _ vere _ , talmente vere che si piantano nella sua pelle come schegge e penetrano sempre più a fondo nella sua carne, togliendogli il fiato «Ho pensato di fare come te. Ignorare i problemi per una volta, fare il gioco del silenzio che ti viene benissimo. Fa schifo, vero? FA SCHIFO!» 

 

È un singhiozzo ad interromperlo: scuote Genn da capo a piedi, lo costringe a fermarsi per riprendere fiato; si passa una mano sul volto per strofinare via qualche lacrima che non é riuscito a trattenere, poi colpisce di nuovo il petto di Alex con un pungo che è fin troppo debole, questa volta.

 

«Dimmi perché questa storia della patente ti ha fatto arrabbiare» mormora, con quel briciolo di integrità che gli è rimasto «Dimmelo e basta, Alex» 

 

Il battito del suo cuore è un tonfo sordo che gli risuona nelle orecchie; ad Alex sembra di avere le vertigini, perché quando è successo che la situazione si sia ribaltata a quel modo? Un attimo prima era lui ad essere arrabbiato con Genn, a pretendere spiegazioni di un comportamento che non aveva ragion d’essere, a parer suo; invece ora capisce, finalmente, che quello che ha fatto Genn nelle ultime settimane aveva perfettamente senso. Non solo Alex non ha alcun diritto di avercela con lui; gli deve delle scuse, per averlo costretto a subire un comportamento così frustrante per anni, senza mai accorgersene. 

 

«Non volevo che…» deglutisce e non riesce neppure a guardarlo negli occhi dalla vergogna, perché ora si rende conto di quanto è stato stupido «Non volevo che questa cosa ci facesse allontanare di più. Ero un po' geloso, tipo. Perché pensavo che ti stessi allontanando, e…» 

 

Alex serra le labbra e s’interrompe; non riuscirebbe a proseguire neanche se lo volesse perché adesso, alla luce delle parole di Genn, capisce che non c’è nulla che potrebbe dire, per impedirsi di fare la figura del completo coglione.

 

«E cosa?» incalza Genn, impietoso, facendosi più vicino. Per un solo, folle istante Alex considera la possibilità di dirgli la verità; accarezza l’idea che giace assopita da settimane nei suoi pensieri e prova l’impetuoso desiderio di riversare l’anima ai piedi di Genn. Poi, però, scuote il capo.

 

«Niente» le sue parole sono poco più che un bisbiglio, e Alex non riesce a guardare Genn in faccia perché gli sembra che tutto attorno a lui gli stia mormorando  _ codardo, codardo, non sei altro che un ipocrita e un codardo.  _

 

«Ma lo vedi? Lo vedi come fai? Anche adesso che te l’ho detto quanto mi fa incazzare, tu continui! Lo vedi che non mi dici mai niente!» la voce di Genn è carica di rabbia e frustrazione; Alex si detesta, perché farlo stare male è l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe, ma allo stesso tempo si trova a gridare, battendo con violenza le mani sul cofano della macchina.

 

«NON POSSO!» è tutto quello che riesce a dire, perché Genn lo sta trafiggendo con uno sguardo che, Alex lo sa, è perfettamente in grado di mettere a nudo ogni suo segreto, grande o piccolo che sia «Non posso dirtelo, va bene?» 

 

Non va bene, non va bene per niente: Genn si passa una mano fra i capelli, se li tira con violenza e Alex vorrebbe afferrargli i polsi e tenerlo fermo, perché non sopporta vederlo tormentarsi a quel modo; ma ancor meno sopporta l’idea che sia lui stesso a causargli tutto questo dolore, e la consapevolezza di non poterci fare nulla lo inchioda sul posto, mentre Genn rovescia su di lui tutta la collera che ha accumulato in queste settimane - o addirittura mesi, anni perfino - per colpa  _ sua. _

 

«Che cazzo vuol dire! Certo che puoi dirmelo, puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa e lo sai benissimo!» grida, ma Alex scuote il capo e stringe gli occhi alle sue parole, perché Genn non ha neanche idea di quello che gli sta chiedendo. 

 

«Non questo, no» replica, sottovoce. Il segreto di Alex è l’ultimo pilastro che tiene in piedi la delicatissima architettura che da qualche settimana è divenuta la loro -  _ amicizia?  _ Alex non sa neanche più come definire il loro rapporto ormai, non sa se sia collaborazione, o codipendenza, o amicizia, o qualcosa di più; tutto quello che sa è che non rimarranno altro che macerie, se il suo segreto dovesse venire alla luce. 

 

«No, ho capito, sai?» le parole di Genn sono intrise di scherno, ma suonano terribilmente ferite «Non è che non puoi dirmelo, è che non  _ vuoi _ dirmelo. E c'è una bella differenza, e lo sai perché? Perché io a te ti dico tutto, sempre. O» la sua voce s’incrina, fa una pausa e lo guarda come se Alex gli avesse appena spezzato il cuore a mani nude «O te lo faccio capire. Certo, a questo punto mi viene da pensare che probabilmente non hai capito un cazzo» Genn ride di nuovo, senza allegria, e Alex si sente sprofondare in un abisso oscuro e gelido, ed è dilaniato dai sensi di colpa «Che coglione che sono, a pensare che…» s’interrompe di nuovo, prende un respiro «Ma tanto che te lo dico a fare, eh? Se poi tu ti tieni tutto dentro e stai alla grande. Beato te Alessio, beato te».

 

Alex si lascia guidare completamente dall’istinto: stringe la mano attorno al braccio di Genn e se lo tira appena più vicino, improvvisamente bisognoso di un contatto con lui. Perché c’era qualcosa, nella sua voce e nel suo sguardo, che riportava alla sua memoria decine di altri sguardi e di altri non detti che si erano susseguiti negli anni, e che Alex aveva frettolosamente accantonato nei cantucci più segreti della sua mente perchè  _ non poteva pensarci, non doveva in alcun modo indulgere a chiedersi che cosa significassero quegli sguardi _ . E ora è importante, è fondamentale recuperare ogni singolo ricordo e domandarsi se forse, forse potevano essere interpretati come segnali. 

 

«Dimmelo Gè» la sua voce rasenta la supplica, ed è consapevole di non avere alcun diritto a chiedergli nulla; Genn si libera dalla sua stretta con violenza, e «per favore» Alex incalza. Quello che succede dopo non lo sorprende, perché la sua mente elabora ogni cosa prima ancora che avvenga: alla sua preghiera, negli occhi lucidi di Genn balena un lampo di follia e Alex vede la sua mano sollevarsi, ne segue l’intera, fulminea traiettoria, finchè non si abbatte sulla sua guancia con una violenza sufficiente a fargli piegare il capo. 

 

«Vaffanculo» Genn singhiozza, mentre Alex chiude gli occhi e sente il viso pulsare dolorosamente nel punto in cui gli ha tirato lo schiaffo. Avrebbe potuto fermarlo probabilmente, se avesse voluto; ma in fondo, Alex sapeva di meritarselo «Seriamente, vaffanculo! Sei tu che non ascolti un cazzo di quello che dico, che non riesci neanche a fidarti di me, per una volta. Perché, me lo vuoi dire almeno questo? Perché non mi puoi dire un cazzo quando io invece…» Genn gli vomita addosso un fiume di parole alternate a respiri spezzati dai singhiozzi e Alex non ce la fa, non ce la fa, è troppo, ha raggiunto il punto di rottura.

 

«Perché sono innamorato di te!» urla, ed è come se la voce gli venisse strappata via dalla gola; Alex sente tutta l’aria mancargli dai polmoni e la terra tremargli sotto i piedi, sotto il peso di quel segreto che ha tenuto nascosto così a lungo, finchè non si è letteralmente scaraventato fuori dalle sue labbra «Sono innamorato di te» sussurra, questa volta. Se aveva mai creduto che confessare tutto avrebbe almeno allentato la morsa che gli stringeva lo stomaco, si era sbagliato di grosso: perché ora che tutto è venuto fuori, e Genn lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa in una piccola “o”, Alex si sente trafiggere da centinaia di lame che lo trapassano da parte a parte, e gli tolgono il fiato. 

 

«Che stai dicendo?» la voce di Genn è flebile, appena udibile sopra lo scroscio delle onde che s’infrangono sugli scogli sottostanti «Quando… Io pensavo…» inghiotte, e trema da capo a piedi; Alex non riesce a sopportarlo, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a smettere di guardarlo.

 

«Non lo so da quando» mormora «Da sempre, forse, ma l’ho capito adesso. Da poco, cioè, da qualche settimana» sotto lo sguardo di Genn, Alex sente un guanto d’acciaio artigliargli il cuore che fa male, fa malissimo, vorrebbe solo reciderlo e gettarlo ai suoi piedi perché lo calpesti e ne faccia quello che vuole; dubita che potrebbe farlo stare peggio «Mi dispiace» aggiunge, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore. Se gli avessero chiesto di immaginare la fine del mondo, Alex l’avrebbe descritta così: come un buco nero al posto del cuore che lo risucchia del tutto, e Genn che non riesce a guardarlo in faccia.

 

Genn si avvicina, pianta di nuovo il pugno sul suo petto ma non lo colpisce, questa volta; le sue dita si aprono e stringono la sua giacca, aggrappandosi alla stoffa con muta disperazione. È una reazione strana, che Alex non si aspettava: le sue mani sono fredde, ma la morsa che gli stringe il cuore sembra sciogliersi al suo tocco. 

 

«Sei un coglione» mormora in un singhiozzo, facendo combaciare la fronte con la sua «Sei il più grosso idiota che abbia mai conosciuto» glielo soffia sulle labbra, e Alex le sente bagnarsi delle lacrime salate di Genn mentre porta istintivamente le mani a stringergli i fianchi. Lo sente rabbrividire al suo tocco, e chiude gli occhi. 

 

Gli ultimi insulti si perdono nella sua bocca, quando Genn artiglia con poca delicatezza i capelli di Alex sulla nuca, tirandolo in basso verso di sé, e lo bacia con quella delicata violenza che caratterizza tutto quello che fa. Non c’è dolcezza nel modo in cui preme le labbra sulle sue, ma rabbia e determinazione; Alex stringe le mani sui suoi fianchi con più forza mentre il fiato caldo di Genn s’infrange sulle sue labbra socchiuse. Lascia che la lingua scivoli nella sua bocca e sente le unghie corte del ragazzo graffiargli la nuca; cede a Genn il controllo e si abbandona completamente nel bacio. 

 

Non era mai stato con un ragazzo prima d’ora, ma le sensazioni che prova non sono neppure paragonabili a un qualunque bacio dato a una delle sue ex ragazze; le labbra di Genn sono piene, umide e morbidissime quando le preme lungo la linea della sua mascella, percorrendola con devozione dal mento fin sotto l’orecchio. Alex si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e se lo tira ancora più vicino, finché a separarli non rimangono che gli strati di vestiti che indossano; passa le dita fra i capelli di Genn e questa volta è lui a imporre le proprie labbra sulle sue con più decisione, mentre circonda il suo volto con entrambe le mani.

 

«Alè» la voce di Genn è poco più di un sussurro, ma Alex sente il proprio nome accarezzargli la pelle ed è il suono più bello che sia mai uscito dalla sua bocca; una scarica elettrica attraversa il suo corpo e poggia le labbra sul collo di Genn, mordendolo delicatamente. Il flebile gemito che segue lo fa ricredere:  _ quello  _ è il suono più bello mai uscito dalla sua bocca. Con un improvviso moto d’eccitazione, Alex realizza che probabilmente non farà che cambiare idea in merito, ed è un pensiero sufficiente a spingerlo ad affondare i denti con un po' più di decisione nel collo di Genn. Lo lascia andare immediatamente però, e copre la sua pelle di baci, succhiandola e leccandola fino a quando un piccolo livido violaceo spunta poco sopra la clavicola.

 

Le mani di Genn afferrano la sua nuca e lo costringono ad alzare la testa: ha gli occhi spalancati e le pupille dilatate, quando lo attira di nuovo verso le sue labbra.

 

«Alé» mugola di nuovo, sfiorandogli la guancia con la punta del naso «Forse dovremmo parlarne» 

 

Per tutta risposta Alex stringe la presa sui suoi fianchi e inverte la posizione dei loro corpi, bloccando Genn contro il cofano ancora tiepido della sua macchina. Istintivamente, il ragazzo si issa a sedere e divarica un po’ le gambe, permettendo ad Alex di sistemarsi fra le sue cosce.

 

«Dopo» promette, accarezzando il ciuffo di capelli che scende sulla sua fronte e succhiando delicatamente il suo labbro inferiore «Dopo parliamo quanto vuoi. Parlo io, tutta la notte, se vuoi. Ora però zitto».

 

Il respiro di Genn si spezza quando lo guarda negli occhi come se nulla al mondo esistesse al di fuori di loro due, della macchina di Alex e del delicato sciacquio delle onde del mare. Intreccia le mani dietro il suo collo, allaccia le gambe alla sua vita e obbedisce, lasciando che le labbra di Alex si chiudano sulle sue ancora una volta.

 

***

_And California never felt like home to me_  
_Until I had you on the open road and I was singing_

 

Alex si rigira le chiavi dell’Audi fra le dita della mano che tiene affondata in tasca, e si passa l’altra fra i capelli. È in piedi, appoggiato alla fiancata della sua auto che ha parcheggiato proprio di fronte alla scuola guida dove ha scaricato Genn poco più di un’ora prima, per la sua prima lezione pratica ufficiale. Sono già passate le cinque, e ancora non è tornato; un germoglio di apprensione sta già spuntando nel petto di Alex, mentre una serie di immagini catastrofiche si susseguono velocemente nella sua testa, come pellicole di un film che tentano di illustrare il motivo del ritardo. 

 

Non appena vede l’auto della scuola girare l’angolo, Alex tira un sospiro di sollievo e maledice la sua ridicola ansia - cinque minuti di ritardo sono una stupidaggine, in fondo. Anche se Genn era alla guida di una macchina in mezzo al traffico, con un uomo che Alex non conosce e che sì, é effettivamente un insegnante di guida, ma chi garantisce che sia bravo? E che non si metta a parlare al telefono come faceva sempre il suo, di istruttore? Ci sono un sacco di variabili, in fondo, e le preoccupazioni di Alex sono perfettamente legittime. 

 

Genn scende dall’auto e si sbatte la portiera alle spalle, fissandosi i piedi con aria torva; consegna le chiavi all’istruttore e Alex non sente che cosa si dicono, ma dubita che sia uno scambio particolarmente amichevole. Una parte di lui esulta segretamente; si impegna a zittirla subito però, perché quando vede Genn incamminarsi verso di lui con le mani affondate nelle tasche e gli occhi bassi, l’unica cosa che vuole fare è stringerlo in un abbraccio e non lasciarlo più andare.

 

Genn si ferma a pochi centimetri da lui, e Alex ha già spalancato le braccia; però lo vede aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, così non si muove e aspetta che sia lui a spezzare il silenzio. Passano alcuni secondi d’indecisione, quando finalmente Genn si decide ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui e fissarlo con occhi tristi.

 

«É stata una merda» dice, e Alex non ha bisogno d’altro: stringe le braccia attorno al suo corpo quando si slancia verso di lui, e lascia che affondi il viso nel suo collo; scivola un po' lungo la fiancata dell’auto, ma non si sbilancia. 

 

«Ehi, tranquillo» dice, grattando dolcemente la sua nuca, al di sotto della cuffietta nera che indossa «Che è successo, mh?» 

 

La voce di Genn viene in parte soffocata dal suo giaccone, ma Alex capisce comunque.

 

«L’istruttore è uno stronzo» borbotta, e istintivamente Alex stringe la presa su di lui e combatte contro l’improvviso istinto di fare a botte con questo sconosciuto che ha fatto star male il suo Genn «e poi guidare è un casino. Non mi piace» mugola. Alex accarezza la sua schiena e lo sente vicinissimo: ogni centimetro dei loro corpi combacia ed è piuttosto sicuro che così avviluppati l’uno all’altro, visti da lontano sarebbe difficile capire dove inizia Genn e dove finisce Alex. L’idea gli piace un sacco.

 

«Non è che la devi prendere per forza, sta patente» gli dice, perché lui è rimasto della sua idea e deve almeno provarci, a convincerlo. Genn si allontana da lui quanto basta per rivolgergli un’occhiata di rimprovero, e Alex distende il suo broncio attirandolo in un bacio lento e anche un po' languido «Dicevo per dire» aggiunge poi, quando Genn torna ad appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla.

 

«No, ormai che sono a questo punto la voglio prendere. Non è che mi puoi scarrozzare in giro per tutta la vita» dice, intrecciando le mani alla base della sua schiena. 

 

«Eh» replica Alex, evasivo «Non è che mi dispiace scorrazzarti. Ti porto dove ti pare, quando vuoi. Non è che devi sentirti costretto a guidare, sai che a me piace» termina la frase con un bacio all’altezza della tempia e si raddrizza contro la fiancata dell’auto. Anche senza vederlo, percepisce il sorriso di Genn sulla pelle scoperta del suo collo, e un brivido che non ha nulla a che vedere con il freddo percorre la sua spina dorsale. 

 

«Anche a me piace quando guidi tu» mormora, e Alex deve chiudere gli occhi per un secondo perché la vicinanza di Genn gli fa un effetto imbarazzante, e vorrebbe evitare di rendersi ridicolo «Però la voglio prendere lo stesso, sta patente» sbuffa e alza il capo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo quasi supplicante «Non mi puoi insegnare sempre tu? Ieri è andata mille volte meglio, davvero. Oggi era già tanto se son riuscito ad accendere quel cazzo di rottame, e poi quello stronzo che continuava a mettermi pressione mi faceva sentire stupido! Con te era molto meglio» 

 

Il cuore di Alex si espande nel suo petto e per un attimo sente che potrebbe esplodere, perché non riesce a contenere dentro di sé tutto l’affetto e il calore che divampano dentro di lui: copre il suo viso di baci e Genn ride, cercando di allontanarlo con una mano sul suo petto. 

 

«Alé dai! Guarda che non te li faccio più i complimenti se mi copri di saliva» esclama, senza reale trasporto. Quando Alex lo guarda, i suoi occhi brillano e le sue labbra sono distese in un sorriso. 

 

«Certo che ti insegno» risponde, e il suo sguardo cade sul lembo di pelle che il maglione di Genn, spostandosi, aveva lasciato scoperto: il succhiotto violaceo che risaliva al giorno prima spicca ancora sul suo collo bianco, e Alex sente il proprio fiato spezzarsi e le gambe più molli «Ti trasformo nel nuovo Niki Lauda» dice, affondando la mano in tasca. Senza staccare per un solo momento lo sguardo da quello di Genn, accarezza i contorni sbeccati della chiave della macchina. 

 

Ha sempre saputo che basta un giorno, un piccolo tassello messo al posto giusto, per ribaltare completamente il corso degli eventi. Lo ha sempre saputo, ma non l’ha mai davvero davvero realizzato, fino ad ora. Poco più di ventiquattr'ore prima era impegnato a darsi dell’idiota e a struggersi per sentimenti che faticava a comprendere e accettare, chiuso com’era nella gabbia del suo egoismo; ora invece tiene Genn fra le braccia, lo bacia e si chiede come abbia fatto a vivere in un limbo per così tanto tempo. 

 

Genn gli sorride, affonda le dita fa i suoi capelli e poggia le labbra sulle sue come se gli fosse materialmente impossibile starvi lontano per più di qualche manciata di secondi; quando si separano, Alex estrae dalla tasca la chiave dell’auto e gliela sventola davanti al viso. 

 

«Ci facciamo un giro? Guido io» chiede, ed è una domanda intrisa di promesse, di certezze, di complicità; gli occhi di Genn brillano e si bagna le labbra con la lingua, prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio. 

 

«Andiamo» acconsente.

 

Le ruote stridono sull’asfalto quando Alex mette in moto con una sgommata, e la risata di Genn risuona nella via; si lasciano alle spalle la città, guidando con i finestrini abbassati, e cantano a squarciagola una canzone di cui nemmeno conoscono il testo. Gli addominali gli fanno male dal ridere, la luce del sole al tramonto lo costringe a socchiudere gli occhi, e le scarpe di Genn sporcano il cruscotto della sua auto; eppure c’è un solo pensiero che germoglia nella mente di Alex. Guidando senza una meta, lungo una strada deserta con Genn al suo fianco, lui si sente a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ragazzi, che fatica anche questa! Il bello è che l'avevo iniziata con l'idea di scrivere una cosetta comica da duemila parole massimo, su Genn che non sapeva guidare e Alex che rischiava un mezzo infarto per insegnargli; quello che mi è uscito non è affatto comico ed è cinque volte più lungo di quanto avrei voluto. Non so come sia successo, davvero: dicevo, ok, ora scendono dalla macchina e limonano; e invece sei righe dopo se ne stavano lì a urlarsi addosso e io non capivo come ci fossero arrivati. Comunque, tralasciando la mia incapacità a tenere le redini della storia: grazie mille a tutti voi che siete sopravvissuti alla lettura! Spero vi sia piaciuta o quantomeno spero non vi abbia annoiati, e se vi va di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate o se volete tirarmi addosso pomodori, siete i benvenuti. Forse me li merito.  
> Un super grazie a Halsey che scrive delle bellissime canzoni che mi ispirano (il suo album è una collezione di fanfiction praticamente) e un altro enorme grazie a chi mi ha sopportato mentre scrivevo questo mappazzone di feelings senza capo nè coda. Tanti cuori!  
> Vi lascio con un enorme abbraccio e se volete trovarmi anche su tumblr, sono thekeyoffailure :)


End file.
